Harry potter and The silver eyed Prince
by Shelentei1991
Summary: In the final minutes of the Hogwarts battle Harry is saved by an unexpected person. A newly gained power helps Harry to fight the dark lord. But will this be enough to end his tyranny?


Harry Potter and the Silver Eyed Prince

Hogwarts, a place many would call home, a place that offered protection and peace to all who dwelt within her. Was now a place of death and destruction. The second wizarding war had bought disaster upon the grounds of Hogwarts. A mad man in a black robe with a snake like face had bought tyranny to the world.

A young boy with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar was all that was standing between this mad man and world domination. He was a seemingly average boy. Average grades and normal friends. With a far from normal past. His destiny was to destroy the dark lord and bring peace back to the wizarding world.

Harry potter, the chosen one, was currently running through the dark and crumbling corridors of his former home. He couldn't remember how long he'd been running for, but his lungs where burning. His muscles where burning, his heart was racing so fast he feared that it would burst out of his chest. A troll was fast on his heels. Trolls where stupid, not the brightest of the magical creatures, but they where strong and slow to tire.

Harry threw some curses over his shoulder. Desperate enough to try the sectumsempra curse on the large creature. Alas this was deemed ineffective. It had made a large incision in the the trolls shoulder, but didn't slow it down. If anything this angered the troll further. He ran as fast as he could. Turning this way and that hoping to throw the troll off his trail.

In his haste Harry didn't realise where he was going and turned a corner, heading straight towards a dead end. No classrooms. No staircases. No escape. He was trapped. The thunderous footsteps of the troll slowed to a halt behind him as the troll had cornered its prey.

Harry swallowed hard, the foreboding sense of death washing over him. He turned to face the troll. Face paling at the disfigured creatures repugnant smirk. He knew of no spells that could save him. The killing curse was weak against creatures of strong magical origin.

The troll lurched forward, club raised ready to strike Harry down. He closed his eyes waiting for the darkness. But it never came. A voice behind the troll screamed "ignem bestiarum!" And the hideous creature erupted into flames. It seemed like a large dragon had engulfed it and was now devouring it. In a matter of minutes the large troll had disappeared into nothing but ashes. A few embers floating through the air. The fire was dispelled quickly after a muttering of "desinam ignis"

After the flames had died, Harry looked up to see his saviour, expecting to see his friends, or a member of the order. What he didn't expect was to be greeted by a pair or silver eyes and platinum blonde hair. Draco Malfoy.

Draco gave Harry a relieved smile and lowered his wand. "Are you okay?" Draco whispered. He seemed almost scared. Needless to say, Harry was confused. Draco had just saved his life. But why?

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a curse being aimed at his head. He dodged it just in time as it rebounded off the wall right where he had been standing. A tall man with long blonde hair was standing with his wand raised, pointed directly at Harry's heart.  
"Well done Draco, you cornered the chosen one" he spat the words chosen one like they where poison on his tongue. "The dark lord will be most pleased"

Draco cast one last sorrowful look towards Harry before turning around to face his father. Draco raised his wand at Lucius and moved to stand in front of Harry. Shielding him from any curses that would be thrown his way. "This has to stop father. Now. This war is pointless and people are dying for no reason! I no longer wish to have my life dictated by a mad man and his brainwashed followers! I will not let you kill Harry!"  
Dracos hand was shaking, either with fear anger or both. Lucius let out a snarl and cast a cruciatus curse at his own son. "How dare you!" He bellowed. "I have given you everything boy! The dark lords way is the only way! Muggles and wizards could never live in the same world together. They must die!" Harry screamed at the Malfoy patriarch to stop. But Lucius seemed unable to hear him over Draco's howls of pain.

The sound of Draco's tortured cries cut through Harry's soul like a sharp knife. Lucius lowered his wand, the curse ceasing. Draco was writhing on the floor in pain. He let out a few strangled coughs before raising his eyes to his father. "That's where you're wrong. Voldemort will never win"

Before Lucius could cast another a curse. A white cadaverous hand was placed on his shoulder. "My lord" he mutterd. "My son knows not what he says, I will make sure he's punished for his foul mouth."  
The dark lord nodded at Lucius before gliding past him to where Draco lay. He lifted up Draco's head and forced his eyes to meet him. "You dare doubt me? I am already victorious. The chosen one is defenseless. And after him there is nothing to stop me" with a wave of his hand Draco's body was raised off the floor and slammed into a nearby wall. His now lifeless form landed with a sickening thud onto the floor. Clearing the way in front of Harry.

Harry fell to his knees the same time Draco's body hit the floor. He was overwhelmed with sorrow. Why did people always have to die for him? Why did people feel they had to protect him when he was worthless? They all sacrificed themselves for him. But why? He was nothing special.

A small sob escaped Harry's throat. He didn't care that the dark lord could see him. He didn't care that the dark lords menacing laughter was echoing through the air. Mocking Harry's pain. Many people died for him. Because of him. Because they believed in him. It has to end now. He wouldn't let their deaths be in vain.

The sorrow he felt soon turned to anger. The emotion coursing through his veins. If he died now. Then it was over for the world. The deep emotion seemed to have awakened a power locked deep into Harry's soul. He felt it growing, spreading through from his heart all the way to the tip of his fingers. He could see it. Ribbons of gold light wrapping their way around his body.

This new power he felt. The new energy he had gained made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. He rose to his feet, eyes closed as he tried to focus on the energy straining to be released.

Voldemort's laughter had ceased. Seeing Harry's new increase in power. He stared confused at the boy for a few seconds before deciding that he should end it. A killing curse was hissed from his lips. So sure that Harry was too distracted to react in time. The flash of green light hurtled towards Harry at such a speed that any normal wizard would be saying their last prayers. But not Harry. Not anymore. He opened his eyes and raised his hand. His eyes where bursting with the golden light that was now emanating from his body. The killing curse was rebounded of his hand and into the wall. Resulting in a large crack forcing its way through the concrete.

"This ends now tom." When he spoke his voice echoed the sounds of hundreds of other voices speaking through him. All that power of hundreds of other souls resounding in his.

Voldemort went to raise his wand again but Harry was too quick, the light wrapping around his body burst forward and surrounded Voldemort. For a few seconds time seemed to stand still. Like Voldemort was trapped in a kind of stasis. Until he started screaming. The light had invaded the dark lords body. He clawed at his face as his skin burned. Melting from his body. His cries echoed throughout the castle. He sounded like a banshee that had been subjected to torture. He tried a few last attempts to cast curses at Harry but they only rebounded off of the golden rays like ricocheting bullets.

The golden fire had burnt it's way through Voldemort's skin and was now searing through his flesh. Harry stood tall, his hand still raised. Completely unaffected by the dark lords tortured cries. His eyes still shining bright. Focusing the energy through his body and out of his hands.

At last the light had burnt through to the bone. And soon after they had been burnt as well. Disintegrated into ashes. Harry used the last of his new power to dispel the ashes through the air. The light fading from his eyes as he did so.

His eyes felt heavy, his head swimming. The light had drained his body. He saw Lucius run away. Not even bothering to check on his son. Harry stumbled over to where Draco lay and placed a hand on his neck. It took a minute to but he felt it. A pulse. A very faint pulse. He smiled at first, and soon started laughing with relief. People would think was mad, but Draco was alive. Barely, but he was still hanging on. Using the last of his strength he cast a patronus and sent it to get help. Everything would be okay now. The dark lord was dead.


End file.
